1. Field
The field of the invention is carrying slings for rifles and shotguns, and more particularly, such slings that free the arm and hand for other uses while the gun is being carried.
2. State of the Art
Basic prior art carrying slings comprise a flexible strap assembly secured respectively at its lower and upper ends to the firearm at the butt portion and the forearm portion. The lower connection is to the butt of the stock, while the upper is to the magazine, barrel or upper end of the stock. Sling attachment swivels or the like are typically provided on the rifle or shotgun. Many prior art slings include a pair of buckle connected segments for adjustment of the length to accommodate individual users. The strap assembly is placed forwardly over a shoulder, disposing the gun rearwardly, suspended angled down and forward along the side of the body. The sling strap tends to slide sideways off the shoulder, and must therefore be gripped by the associated hand to be retained.
When the gun bearer must otherwise use the sling-gripping hand, the sling slides off the shoulder, jeopardizing control of the firearm. The hunter, for example, cannot without great difficulty handle his gun while lifting or carrying a slain deer. The rifle may be dropped, accidentally discharged or damaged.
Few prior art sling designs directly address the problem of firearm retention without the use of the associated arm and hand. U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,185 discloses a sling with a sliding loop, carrying the gun diagonally across the chest with the sling diagonally across the back. This arrangement does not permit the gun to be carried upon the shoulder in the usual manner. It is complex and may tangle upon weapon removal from the body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,689 discloses a design for carrying a rifle, for example, diagonally across the chest or vertically along the center of the back. Its many straps and loops may cause tangling. The sling assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,591 utilizes two separate slings, with a body-encircling strap joining their mid-points. The gun is retained upon the shoulder, but the complex, tangling multiple straps are again present. U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,423 discloses an auxiliary sling of substantially greater length than the primary sling. Stretched elastically about the torso, it holds the firearm tightly against the body. Both hands are freed, but the body itself is considerably constrained against free movement. Although provided with a slip buckle for minor length adjustment, its extended length renders sufficient shortening for snug storage against the main sling impractical. Such storage is not disclosed or suggested.
A need therefore remains for a sling which may be used to retain a firearm upon the shoulder without use of the associated arm and hand, while not significantly encumbering the body of the user, and which may be stored on the sling to avoid entanglement when not in use.